This invention relates to a holder to keep beverage containers, such as cans and bottles, cool while allowing a user to drink from the can or bottle in the holder without spilling the ice or water used to provide the cooling.
An object of the current invention is to provide supplemental cooling to keep a beverage cold.
The embodiments of this invention permit a person to place a can or bottle into a holder along with ice or ice and ice water, and to periodically drink from the can or bottle without spilling the ice or water. A beverage container is placed in the holder, and the seal means provides a sealed enclosure to hold the ice and water.
The embodiments include a compliant seal means which establishes a leak-proof seal between a portion of the beverage can or bottle and the housing.
Typically, the holder cools the drink while it is being consumed. In some embodiments, the housing is outwardly tapered to allow ice water to surround a portion of the beverage container, and to permit the holder to fit into most cup receptacles such as those found in automobiles, boats, and golf carts.
The beverage container is typically supported above the bottom of the holder with tabs that support the bottom of the beverage container.
This offset provides space for a cooling medium such as ice or ice and water. This cooling medium can be replaced in order to provide immediate additional refrigeration to the beverage.
The embodiments of the current invention include a tumbler housing which is larger than a beverage can or beverage bottle. One embodiment of the invention is a removable sealing subassembly comprised of a compliant seal and a seal containment means which establish a leak-proof seal between a portion of the beverage can or bottle and the housing. The housing includes a support means to support the bottom of the can or bottle above the housing bottom in order to create a space for an ice or an ice and water cooling medium.